


【进刚】Yolanda, Yolanda

by FrancesBonnefeuille



Category: Kamen Rider Drive
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancesBonnefeuille/pseuds/FrancesBonnefeuille
Summary: "Donde estas donde estas, Yolanda."
Relationships: Shijima Gou/Tomari Shinnosuke, 进刚
Kudos: 1





	【进刚】Yolanda, Yolanda

**Author's Note:**

> Attention:  
> 1\. Containing fragments: Atrapasueños，墙上的照片，圣塔菲的黄昏，精灵和永无岛，1号公路，仲夏夜之梦。  
> 2\. 盗梦空间AU，其余一切参照原作，时间线接13集之后。  
> 3\. 题目来自Pink Martini的歌曲"Donde Estas, Yolanda"。  
> 4\. 弃权声明：所有角色归假面骑士Drive导演及编剧所有。

泊进之介在午夜蓦然醒来。

那是一个很微妙的时间点。重加速手环的案子刚刚了结，按理说他应该利用这难得的没有新案件出现的时间好好休息，但有什么把他从睡梦中唤醒了。他支撑着身体坐起来靠在床头，窗帘不知道什么时候被风吹开，银白的月光洒在大理石窗台前，曳下一袭浸水般的阴影。不，那阴影并不来自此刻冰川一般的月色，泊进之介随着阴影的方向向上看去，诗岛刚坐在他的窗沿上百无聊赖地晃动着双腿，在迎上他的目光时展颜一笑。

“哟，进哥。”

诗岛刚就像只是在特状课或Roidmude犯案的现场见到他那样随口打了声招呼，从窗沿上跳了下来蹲在大理石台上。泊进之介说不上哪里不对，他上下打量了一遍诗岛刚，甚至忽略了最大的不对劲的地方——诗岛刚为什么会在这个时间出现在这里。刑警总算凭借敏锐的观察力寻找到了那一丝蛛丝马迹：诗岛刚的身后似有透明丝线交织，在月色下时有时无地划过星点微光，像幽森里的萤火。他总算开口，声音带着刚从睡梦中醒来的沙哑，单音听不出是疑问还是应答，“刚？”

诗岛刚又笑了一下，唇线夸张地咧开，露出雪白的牙齿。他从窗台上跳下来，此刻站在泊进之介的床边了。“跟我来吧，进哥。”他说着理所当然地向泊进之介伸出手，身后的那些透明丝线随之展开——泊进之介这才发现那是一双精灵翅膀，半透明纹路如同藤蔓缠绕，在他身后翕动了几下，细小的气流扑面而来。“去哪里？”泊进之介问，伸手和他交握。“去哪里呢？”诗岛刚像在问他，又像在自言自语，“去永无岛，还是仲夏的森林里？我应该是彼得潘吗，还是带着魔汁的派克？进哥，这个剧本可不是我写的。”

泊进之介仍然不明白他的话语，理智和记忆告诉他他们白天才见过，诗岛刚一人毁灭了017和018的核心，他才做出要当对方的刹车的承诺；而此刻的诗岛刚和白天那副调侃着问“进哥哥你能追上我吗”的模样好似总有那么些细微不同，就连那种恶作剧式的笑意也笼上了一层说不清道不明的神秘意味。他太专注于直视诗岛刚的眼眸，因此错过了诗岛刚的另一只手上垂下来的三片雪白羽毛，像是被结扣固定住了。诗岛刚一把将他从床上拉起来，亲昵地拢住他的腰肢，冰凉的手指探入睡衣缝隙在他的侧腰肌肉上飞快抚摸了一下，又若无其事地扣紧了他的腰。那透明的翅膀扇动得更快了，最后月色中的精灵蓦然带着他飞了起来，从大开的窗户向夜空飞去。他们升上了云层，明亮又庞大的月亮就在正前方，结着一层冰晶般熠熠发光。诗岛刚甩了甩那只空闲的手，随着他张开手心泊进之介看见一个捕梦网垂落下来，那三片柔软的羽毛被迎面而来的猎猎夜风吹得上下翻飞。那不是普通的藤条编织的捕梦网，它闪烁着金属的银白色泽，拢在中心的是一个小小的R符号。诗岛刚注意到他在看自己的那只手，索性抬起来向他好好展示，随着他的动作藏在白色外套中的一截白皙手臂露了出来，捕梦网的另一端被他绕了两圈套在手腕上，柔软线条环在手腕分明骨节之后。在泊进之介伸手试图触碰的那一瞬诗岛刚蓦然将手收了回去，“这个可不能随便碰，我还得带你出去呢。”

“我们究竟要去哪里？”

诗岛刚像是思索了一会儿，带着他又穿过了一层晦暗的云雾。他放开了手，泊进之介发现自己飘浮在钻石般闪烁着的星粒之间。诗岛刚从兜里掏出了一个金属夹子夹住他的手指，另一个相同的夹子被他夹在了自己手指上。他轻快地开口，像是经过了深思熟虑又像是一时兴起做出了决定，在繁星中飘向泊进之介伸手自后捂住了他的眼睛，“先去我的梦里吧。”

* * * * *

泊进之介在等人。他不知道自己等待的是谁，但一定有一个缘由让他来到这个西班牙式的小酒馆里。他坐在红木吧台前，面对着成打的朗姆、琴酒和龙舌兰，面前柠檬水里的冰块还冻进了薄荷叶。门口磅礴的日光中蓦然出现一个身影，随即理所当然地坐到他身边来。“两杯莫吉托，Gracias。”他笑嘻嘻地向着泊进之介侧过头伸出手，另手随意地支着脸颊，“我是诗岛刚。”

“泊进之介。”

泊进之介和他握了握手，心底总觉得那个笑容很熟悉，却又完全想不起来在哪里见过。诗岛刚没有立刻把手松开，而是以拇指在他的手背上羽毛般轻盈划了一下。酒保很快端上来两杯加入青柠和薄荷叶的透明鸡尾酒，各插着两根彩色吸管。诗岛刚将其中一杯拉过来，眯起眼睛喝了一大口这清爽的酒精饮料，晃动玻璃杯时发出冰块与玻璃相撞的清脆声响，“圣塔菲每年这个时候都有很多游客，但能找到这家酒馆的不太多。”

“我不是自己找过来的，我是——”

泊进之介蓦然停住了，他完全想不起来自己怎么出现在这家酒馆，只能将诗岛刚推过来的莫吉托端起来喝了一大口。诗岛刚带着意料之中的笑意凑过去靠在他耳边低声呢喃，温热鼻息搔过对方耳廓，“当然不是，你是我带来的，进—哥——”

泊进之介蓦然睁大了眼睛，诗岛刚说出来的那个名称魔咒一般将他沉睡的记忆唤醒，他记得诗岛刚带他飞入夜空，记得围绕在身侧的星群，还有——他匆忙去打量诗岛刚身后的翅膀，那已经消失了，现在诗岛刚看起来又和他在特状课的模样无异了。诗岛刚仿佛知道他在想什么，不无调侃地摇了摇头，“告诉过你了吧，这是我的梦境。”

“为什么要带我到这里来？”

“太早知道答案就没有乐趣了，不过我当然有一个理由。”

诗岛刚没有多说，看着他把那杯酸甜相间的鸡尾酒喝完，伸手似若无意地又覆上了对方的手背，“跟我出去逛逛吧，我想再看看这个地方，上一次来拍到了不少好照片。”

他们并肩从木门出去，暴露在热烈的阳光下的一刻那些颇具特色的建筑也出现在他们面前：一排排陈列开的土色低矮平房，镶嵌着的玻璃和色彩艳丽的支柱张扬地吸引着注意力，屋顶线条柔软地起伏，棱角全被黄泥遮掩起来。悬挂在门上的鲜红辣椒串与怒放的花朵形成强烈的色彩冲击，在整个土黄色的背景下更加热烈。“这是圣塔菲，”诗岛刚在泊进之介耳边小声说，“在美国新墨西哥州。”

诗岛刚带着泊进之介走过那些极具西班牙风情的古老街道，抱着相机四处蹦来跳去地拍摄。他不止拍层次嶙峋的木结构建筑或街边小贩摆出来的彩色石头挂件，也不止注视着印第安风味的陶罐和织品，有时候跳上花坛去专程拍一朵火红的大丽花，或者某一家酒馆手写的西班牙语招牌。他随心所欲又飘忽不定，泊进之介要很努力才能跟上他的步伐。最后他在一条偏僻小巷里停下脚步，两只肚皮上有着蓬松白毛的橘猫正躺着晒太阳。他在街沿上坐下来，努力向上伸展开身体伸了个懒腰，一只手挡在前面遮去一半灼目的光线，懒洋洋地向下一瘫，声调嘟哝着也像猫咪打呼噜，“这里很漂亮吧？”

“是啊，你说你来过？”

“唔，大学的时候……”诗岛刚眯着眼侧过脸在泊进之介伸过来想要揉他柔软的棕发发顶的手上蹭了一下， 举起相机对着泊进之介的正脸咔嚓拍了一张，随后狡黠地笑起来，露出一侧虎牙，“不过没有这张照片。”

他们在日落的时候回到那家小酒馆门口，诗岛刚坐在露天咖啡桌旁要了两杯Carajillo，泊进之介没想到那看上去是咖啡的饮品里也加入了朗姆酒，第一口差点呛得咳嗽。诗岛刚带着恶作剧得逞的笑容去拍他的后背，他抬起头来时正好看见圣塔菲蓝紫色的黄昏，远方隐约的雾霭在暮色里萦绕；还有教堂和十字尖顶，梦幻的紫罗兰色将那神圣一角逐一亲吻覆盖住了。

夜幕彻底降临时他们又回到酒馆内，里面的人比白天更多了些。诗岛刚从吧台那边穿梭过来，在墙边找到了泊进之介，对方正抬头打量着这一墙的黑白老照片。“这都是这家酒馆的历史啊。”诗岛刚站在他身侧感叹，“不过如果是我的话，我才不会把这些照片装裱起来，我要在墙角挂一根麻线，用木夹把我的照片夹在线上挂成一排。”

“在你的公寓里吗？”泊进之介侧过头问，诗岛刚飞快地眨了眨眼睛。离他们不远处的电视上还播放着消音的美食节目，而酒馆里的背景音乐已经换成了"Donde Estas, Yolanda"。诗岛刚在节奏欢快的钢琴前奏响起的那一刻就兴奋地伸手拉过了泊进之介，几乎让对方撞上自己身体，他们间的间隙一下子缩短到炙热鼻息纠缠的地步，“来陪我跳舞吧，进哥。”

“……什么？”

诗岛刚没管泊进之介那一副仿佛出现了幻听的语调，鼻腔里压出一声“嗯哼”，随即调笑着双手环上泊进之介的腰，“不会也没关系，跟着我就行。”

诗岛刚可能并不是一个很好的领舞者，但那也不重要了。酒精的作用在挥发出来，泊进之介跟随着他晃动身体，在"Donde estas donde estas, Yolanda"的复调中近乎贴面热舞。他略微垂下头去就能看见诗岛刚嫣红的嘴唇，随着音乐轻快翕动跟唱，深色眼眸里坠入酒馆灯盏洒下来的细碎光点，像无数足以燎原的火星。他觉得口干舌燥，像被火焰包围，又说不上是因为这首节奏分明的西班牙语歌曲，因为那些透明的酒液，还是因为诗岛刚本身的存在。诗岛刚蓦然地把他的后脑压下来按在肩上，贴在他耳畔用气音唱"Te busque te busque Yolanda"，那几乎给了泊进之介一种他在亲吻他的耳垂的错觉——又或者他的确那样做了——他们最后在火热的暧昧气氛中交换了一个热吻。

“那首歌确实很适合跳舞，不是吗？”

诗岛刚懒散倚靠在酒红色沙发上，一面得意地明知故问一面用手指在泊进之介被西装裤包裹的大腿上画圈。泊进之介将一杯啤酒递给他，他接过来的时候手心的什么金属物体和杯壁撞了一下。诗岛刚换了只手接，将原先的手抬起来——那个金属的捕梦网又一次出现在他手上，雪色羽毛松搭在手背。诗岛刚若有所思地盯着它看了一会儿，在注意到泊进之介疑问的目光时轻声说了一句西班牙语，"Mi atrapasueños."

泊进之介没想到自己醉得这么快，那一打啤酒还没喝完他的眼前就已经只剩下模糊光晕。他隐约感觉到诗岛刚将什么东西夹上了他的手指，语调里难得从向来的调侃中透出分小心，“该让我看看成果了。”

* * * * *

泊进之介刚结束一天的工作，推开门的时候意料之外看见客厅被那个白色身影占据。诗岛刚向他抬起一只手挥了挥权作招呼，他显然没有说话的余地，正在努力地把一堆刚剥出来的松子往嘴里塞，腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊得像一只仓鼠。泊进之介将外套脱下来搭在一侧沙发脊背上，走过去坐在他旁边，视线瞥了一眼之前新买的那些坚果——已经被诗岛刚拆得七零八落了。他把垃圾桶拉过来扫掉诗岛刚面前一堆各式坚果壳，自然地问，“怎么这次这么早就回来了？”

诗岛刚很努力地又咀嚼了两下，总算把松子咽了下去，单手亲热地还过泊进之介的肩膀将脑袋压在他肩上，口齿不太清楚地嘟囔，“因为想进哥了——”

泊进之介无奈地笑起来叹了口气，闻到一点松子的余香。他拍了拍诗岛刚的背站起身，视线扫过茶几上的那个诗岛刚总是随身携带的相机，“我先去做饭，晚点再和我分享这次去长崎的照片吧？”

“等、等一下，进哥——”

“我知道，我知道。”泊进之介一面将衬衫袖子挽起来一面打开了冰箱，将最前面的那些显然是刚塞进去不久的显像剂取出来，这才拿到摆在后面的食物，“下次要记得分开放，有些食物是有味道的。”

“……喔。”

诗岛刚随便应了一声，泊进之介也不清楚他究竟听进去没有，因为接着他就把电视打开了，背景音听起来像是什么新出的游戏。泊进之介把他的显像剂塞了回去，顺手拿了两罐冰可乐摆在桌上。他总有些出于健康的坚持，比如刚从冰箱里拿出来的可乐要放一阵子才能喝一类的——为此被诗岛刚嘲笑过他老年人习惯好几次，最后还是不情不愿地向他妥协。诗岛刚似乎还在冰箱里塞进去了两盒披萨，他在冰箱底层看见了，估计那小子晚饭不会吃得太多。

诗岛刚果然不负期望，简单吃了几口就放了筷子，把泊进之介拉到电视前面去看他新拍的照片。长崎华丽的、深紫色夜幕下的夜景随着他的相机角度转换逐一展现出来，像海边涌动的一条银河。画面一转又到了大村公园如雪如云的樱花，潇洒烂漫地沿着步行道盛放了一片，柔软花瓣交错间湛蓝天穹也像被染上层浅粉色。“可惜进哥的年假时间总是和赏樱季错开，”诗岛刚不无遗憾地在他身侧叹气，侧过身来把他筷子上的一块牛肉抢进嘴里，“不然就能到现场去看看了，一点也不比东京大的差。”

泊进之介倒没觉得太遗憾，虽然他不能自己去，总有人想着把那些世界各个角落的美好景色给他带回来。诗岛刚在洗碗的时候顺便借着进厨房的机会在微波炉里塞了盒爆米花，还是焦糖味，抱着白瓷碗出来关了客厅的灯只留一盏落地灯说要看电影。泊进之介选了部悬疑片，于是不得不在诗岛刚看到某个地方开始大叫“我知道了”的时候捂住对方的嘴免得他破坏电影观感，诗岛刚带着焦糖爆米花的黏糊在他手心舔了一下，在泊进之介把手放开时靠在他耳畔低声开口，“进哥明明自己身为警察也明白了吧，为什么要阻止我。”

“别出声，好好看电影。”泊进之介只能没什么说服力地警告他，收到对方一声闷笑。快到结尾的时候诗岛刚又开始不安分地发出声音，泊进之介余光瞥见他在摆弄那个喝空了的可乐罐。片尾曲带着点罗曼蒂克的情调响起来时他终于成功了——那个锡拉环被他扯了下来，郑重其事地拉着泊进之介的手套在了无名指上，胜利地宣布，“现在新郎可以开始亲吻——”

泊进之介依言用一个吻打断了他的话语，柔和的黄油色光晕从落地灯的方向洒在他们身上，诗岛刚脸颊上细软的绒毛几乎都清晰可见。他按着泊进之介的后脑加深了这个吻，分享还没散去的焦糖和奶油味，舌尖像糯米大福一样黏着泊进之介的口腔，甜腻得惊人。“我明天不需要出门。”诗岛刚在换气的间隙贴着他的唇瓣断断续续说，又补充了一句，“当然，除非进哥你有什么需要我帮忙的地方——”

“确实有需要你帮忙的地方，就现在。”泊进之介声调不稳地回应，“对我的衬衫好一点，别再把扣子扯掉了，刚。”

泊进之介从浴室回来的时候诗岛刚已经疲惫得睡着了，床头留了一盏台灯，灯下信号摩托的模型压着一叠明信片。泊进之介随意地扫了一眼，不清楚诗岛刚是不是睡着之前翻动过。不过那些也都是他从世界各地寄来的，伦敦，华盛顿DC，阿拉斯加，伊斯坦布尔，纽约，巴塞罗那，那些著名的地标建筑和风景背后潇洒地签着一个「GO」，就像他那些五颜六色的衬衫或者那条项链上写的那样。他放缓力度揉了一把诗岛刚柔软的棕发，抬起头来注视了一会儿床正对着的那面墙，从一侧墙角牵出的麻线挂向另一侧，上面用木夹密密麻麻地夹着被称为「梦幻摄影师」的摄影师作品，下面又如法炮制地挂了好几根。那面照片墙上全是诗岛刚的记忆和足迹，但泊进之介总会觉得，他也是那些历史的一部分。

诗岛刚再一次去美国的时候已经接近入夏，他说要去加州进行一次公路旅行。泊进之介又开始习惯性地计算着时差，在十六个小时的时差里努力找那么一两个能和对方联系的机会。那并不容易，介于泊进之介还要工作，而诗岛刚的作息又算不上稳定。在一次泊进之介刚结束一个繁重的案件回到家睡了两个小时以后他被诗岛刚的电话吵醒了，他挣扎着爬起来睡眼朦胧地接通，从电话另一端传来了浪潮和海鸟鸣叫的声音。

“喂？进哥。”

诗岛刚声音里带着满溢的兴奋和雀跃，泊进之介下意识看了一眼床头闹钟的时间，凌晨一点，是诗岛刚那边的上午九点钟。

“猜猜我在哪里？答案是一号公路，加州的一号公路！这里真的太美了！”

泊进之介几乎能够从他上扬的声调里听到加州夏日的阳光、海面上闪烁的波粼和玻璃一样透彻的湛蓝天穹。诗岛刚在那头咔嚓又拍了一张照片，快乐地对同行的某个人说了一句英文；泊进之介竭力让自己再打起来点精神，他端起柜子上的水喝了一口，润了润沙哑的喉咙。

“你已经到那里了吗，太好了，刚。”

“进哥，进哥你要是有机会一定要来一趟，你听见这阵海风了吗？我简直想直接跳进海里——”

泊进之介耳畔传来了呼呼风声，那应该是温暖又潮湿的，带着扑面而来的海洋的咸味。他轻笑了一下，阖上眼眸靠在床头听诗岛刚语速飞快地讲那头的景色多么多么迷人，忽然对方的声音低沉了下去，似乎还带着一声似有若无的叹息。

“进哥，我很想你。”

诗岛刚认真地在那头说，泊进之介心跳蓦然随之漏了一拍。那一瞬间的那种难以言述的沉重情感好似只是他一瞬错觉，因为诗岛刚很快又笑起来，隔着电话给他一连串飞吻，再以一句“不打扰你休息啦，我很快就会回来”挂断。泊进之介维持着闭眼的姿势摩挲着手里的手机，计算了片刻诗岛刚大概的回到日本来的时间。

诗岛刚回来的时候是又一个晚上，泊进之介准备拉上卧室窗帘的时候他从窗外跳了进来，飞扑向泊进之介搂住他的脖颈重重在唇上吻了一下。“又胡闹，你的行李呢？”泊进之介感谢他们俩人中还有一人保持着基本的理性思考。诗岛刚撇了撇嘴，维持着亲密拥抱的姿势懒洋洋地说，“在楼下呢，我放在摩托后座上了。”

“不去拿上来吗？”泊进之介问，单手下意识插入裤兜摩挲着一个丝绒小盒。那里面有一枚款式朴素的铂金戒指，是他准备拿来做上次诗岛刚锡拉环的平等交换。诗岛刚没留意他这个小动作，松开了缠绕着他的手臂若有所思地点点头，“也是，派克的恶作剧该结束了。”

他拉着泊进之介的手到了阳台上，清冷的月光冰封了整个阳台。他单手握住了泊进之介的手腕，诚恳地问，“进哥，你相信我吗？”

泊进之介奇怪地挑了一下眉，注意到从诗岛刚另一只手上垂下来三片雪白的羽毛，他隐约感觉到不对劲，却还是点了点头。诗岛刚明显松了一口气，随即蓦然将他压到了阳台栏杆上，在他唇角又飞快偷了一吻，手掌按住他肩膀一用力将他推了下去。泊进之介在飞快坠落的风声中模糊捕捉到诗岛刚最后的一句话音，接着对方也跟着跳了下来。

“第三层居然维持了这么久，植入很成功，是时候醒来了……”

* * * * *

泊进之介猛然睁开眼睛，次日清晨的曦光已经透过窗帘缝隙洒了进来。他揉了揉前额坐起来，觉得做了很长的一个梦，但又不记得梦境里究竟有些什么，只好像有一个模糊的白色身影。他将那归功于之前为重加速手环案子东奔西走太过于劳累的缘故。刑警和假面骑士的双重身份让他很快将这件事抛到了九霄云外，直到七尾莉娜前来特状课报案，而大部分人都出动了去当七尾莉娜的保镖。

不出意料地，诗岛刚在七尾莉娜的拍摄现场出现了，带着他的相机和轻而易举向别人套取到情报的魅力，上来就给追田现八郎提供了一条情报线索。泊进之介皱了皱眉，一把揽过诗岛刚的肩膀把他拉到一旁，动作熟练得好像他们并非才见过几面。诗岛刚眼神飘忽又提心吊胆地等待他说话，当泊进之介说出那句“你真正的目的是来保护雾子的吧”时明显松了一大口气。“不愧是进哥。”他放松地笑起来，在泊进之介的胸膛拍了一把，有什么东西顺着泊进之介的衬衫滑落下去了，在撞击到地面时发出“叮”的一声声响。泊进之介蹲下身去捡起来，想要还给诗岛刚时他已经转身去和诗岛雾子说话，一手贴在耳后向着泊进之介随意一挥，好像在说让他自己保留。

——那是一个金属编织的，有三片雪白羽毛的捕梦网。


End file.
